


A Little Rest

by CorsetJinx



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Hunter, Masturbation, Teasing, The Old Hunter's DLC, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: If it's not one thing then it's another and there's so little chance for respite within the Hunter's Nightmare. She'd had enough of it.





	1. Chapter 1

She had her hand almost fully down the front of her trousers when a voice spoke from the dull shadows ahead - a man's voice, low and soft, clearly amused.

"That is quite the spot for a rest."

She managed to have her pistol out and pointing in the direction of the voice with an admirable lack of fumbling, particularly since one hand was still very much occupied elsewhere. The barrel shook only a little as she looked down it.

A pair of eyes stared back - hidden behind bandages that covered the top of the speaker's head, but she felt their stare all the same. A candle flickered at the figure's bent elbow, freshly lit and only just dripping wax. She knew, or at least thought she did, that there had not been anyone standing there moments before. She'd looked.

But the wall had been so dark and like the rest of the surrounding corridor that it was possible she'd dismissed it - tired and frustrated and ready to start screaming when she had made the decision to drop trou as it were.

Which meant he'd seen everything. Heard everything - not that there had been much _to_ hear, other than her footsteps and the rustle of leather and buckles being undone.

"Simon." He said lightly in response to her unspoken question. Most definitely a he, now that she could see him better. Slightly broad, thin shoulders, a lanky figure. Most of his clothes appeared to be in tatters, worse than a good many of the blood drunks she'd come across. She could see something on his back, but it did not look like a weapon and he carried no visible firearm.

"You are not the first to have come here." He continued, as though she weren't aiming a pistol at him and he hadn't caught her fondling herself. "Though I might say you... have an interest _outside_ of the Nightmare."

He was poking fun at her, she realized with a bit of numb shock. Very lightly, almost gentle, but poking all the same.

"Leave." She snapped at him, pulling the hammer back on her pistol to show that she was serious.

Simon did not move. Unless the candlelight was playing tricks with her eyes, his mouth curved up into a smirk.

"That will be a problem.." He said slowly, each word carefully enunciated. He'd been doing it since he'd first spoken, she realized. It lent his words a soothing quality somehow. Almost lyrical. "For you see, this is my spot."

She felt her eyes narrow, her grip on the pistol tightening. "I don't see your name on it. Move on."

"I would rather avoid the beasts, I think." Simon gave her a shadow of a smile, folding his arms loosely across his chest. His entire body seemed relaxed, part of his weight resting against the weathered wall behind him. "You can continue if you like - I won't stop you."

He turned his face away after saying that. As though whatever sort of business she chose to conduct now was purely her own.

On one hand, it felt almost like a slap to the face that he could disregard her so quickly.

She frowned, fingers still tight around the pistol. The shake that disrupted her aim ever so slightly now came from strain and her arm was beginning to ache. There was also the matter of the slickness between her legs, how even in her glove her fingers slid with ease.

Fine then, she decided.

She kept her pistol close at hand but lowered it, shifting her hips and lowering her lashes as she moved the fingers of her other hand. The contact sent a jolt through her system and some of the ache returned, but it wasn't as heated as it had been initially. She moved her fingers all the same, tuning out select parts of the world as she tried to get some of that fire back.

It didn't work. She tried adjusting her position once more, even pinched her clit between two fingers and rolling it but the touch only sent a brief spark through her system. A sigh worked its way up her throat, earlier frustration returning as she tried whatever trick she could think of to get herself off.

"Lost the rhythm have we?" Simon's quiet voice eased past her occupied senses and made her open her eyes, squinting in the flickering light of the candle to find his face. He'd turned towards her at some point - either out of interest or because of the amount of noise she'd been making.

The fact that he could still stare at her - not in the general vicinity of her person, no, this felt considerably more direct - with his eyes fully covered sent a chill down her spine.

"I wonder who's responsible for that." She quipped as she lowered her hips and narrowed her eyes, about to pull her hand free and just give up.

He smiled then, she was almost sure. A faint thing - there and gone and wholly without teeth.

"Would you like assistance? It would be the least I could do, after interrupting you." He raised a hand and rolled his wrist in an easy, unhurried gesture at nothing in particular.

She stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Simon's response was a tilt of his head, a brief quirk of the lips. "It is not something I would jest about, to be fair. You've rather put yourself through the wringer - a chance to relax is a thing we all need during the Hunt."

For a long moment she said nothing, watching him.

"You're not telling tales." She finally said a minute into their stare off, a bit of confused wonder in her voice.

He chuckled.

Silence stretched on for a moment as she considered, finally withdrawing her hand from her trousers. The tips of her gloved fingers glistened a little. She flexed them slowly to ease the cramp that had been building, looking at him over the tops of her knuckles.

"All right." She said at last, thumb of her other hand brushing the grip of her pistol.

Simon pushed off the wall without preamble and crossed the distance between them with smooth, even steps. His legs were long, thin like the rest of him seemed to be. He was barefoot. she noticed. She couldn't help but wonder how he could stand it. When he was close enough he leaned over her slightly, reached down to gently slide a hand into the space hers had previously occupied.

His fingers were warm, which surprised her. Pleasantly rough. He cupped her sex without shyness, parted the outer lips with forefinger and ring finger to stroke her with the middle digit. She jumped at the contact at first, pushing her weight up against the wall unconsciously. Simon said nothing, not even to tease her, but he didn't touch her again until she'd settled.

The next pass was just as light. Gentle even. He circled her clit once, then twice, in a counter-clockwise motion - face tilted towards hers as though he were observing her reaction. She tilted her hips to better allow him access, spreading her thighs a little wider.

"You could go a little faster." She told him quietly, breath hitching once as the pad of his finger pressed against her clit.

This time she could see his smile - how it started with a slight curve of his lips and grew until it showed only the faintest hint of teeth.

"Haste did not serve you so well, did it?" He remarked, curling his finger against her to draw sharper circles against her flesh.

She didn't have a response to that. A little bit of heat had finally started to stir in her belly and she lifted her hips to better provide an angle. He did not change his pace but gradually let his index join his middle finger in stroking her. Just when her hips started to rock, to search for rhythm, his fingers slipped further down and pressed against her entrance.

The penetration was slow, filling her bit by bit and when his fingers curled she arched off the wall. His free hand touched the small of her back, just above her bottom, and he shushed her gently as she moaned aloud.

"Beasts, remember?" Simon smiled as he said it, the words themselves and the tone he used making her think he was teasing her.

When she tried to touch him - either to pull him closer to her or return the favor - his free hand pushed hers away. Her brief contact with his groin confirmed he was hard, but he didn't give her the chance to get her fingers around him.

"Handsy." He chuckled, sounding only a little breathless.

Like a reward for being so bold, or that she'd even thought of touching him in the first place, his fingers slid a little deeper inside her - enough to brush against a tight bundle of nerves every time he moved them. She was wet enough that the motion was a smooth one, that she had to clench herself tight in order to impede him at all, and every curl fed a little more of the heat taking over her skin.

He moved his thumb - pressed it against her clit and rubbed circles against it until her thighs clamped around his hand, her body shaking as she came.

At some point she must have closed her eyes because the world went dark without her fully noticing. She opened them and looked up to see Simon's face and his thoughtful little smile looking down at her, hand still between her slick thighs.

"Better?" He asked, as though two of his fingers weren't knuckle-deep inside of her and his thumb wasn't a firm pressure against her clit.

"Just a bit." She answered, breath coming a little shaky as she inhaled. "I could be better." She added. The clench of her sex around his fingers wasn't planned, but it was effective.

Simon shivered - this close and she see it, feel it even.

"Well," He murmured, cheeks flushed with heat unless she were mistaken, "a bit of rest never hurt anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

"Make me come around again and maybe I'll believe you." She told him with a hint of challenge in her voice. He heard it, that much she knew. She knew because his smile returned bit by bit. What confirmed it was the deliberately slow circling of his fingers inside of her, how they shifted just right and pressed down to make her tremble.

"I think I may be able to do that." He murmured softly. Almost as if to punctuate the statement he flicked his thumb a tiny bit, drawing a jerk out of her hips.

She squeezed herself tight around him, hand catching at his wrist. "It's cheating if you do it like that." She said, only the faintest tremor in her voice. "Something else sounds a little better to me."

Tugging on his arm brought him just a little closer to her. She hoped he would get the hint.

The curve of his lips suggested that he might have.

"And the beasts?" He asked. Each 's' had a sibilant hiss to it. If she listened closely, she thought she might be able to guess at his accent.

That wasn't nearly as interesting as what she had in mind.

"Damn the beasts." She all but growled.

He chuckled, fingers drawing apart and stretching her. When she tightened her grip on his wrist he drew her hand off with his free one. "Some would say that they already are."

She reached for the front of his trousers again as he moved his fingers, searching for a belt.

He didn't wear one. She stared at him, watching his smile turn into a smirk. Then she coaxed his trousers open and eased her hand inside, cupping him with her palm.

"If you're so keen to keep the beasts in mind," she smiled as she stroked him, "Then perhaps you would like to join them."

"Hardly." He breathed. The pads of his fingers brushed against the sensitive nerves inside her again as he pressed back into her hand, closing the distance between them.

She made a throaty sound of agreement, one that turned to frustration when he slid his fingers out of her and withdrew his hand.

It was only a moment, it seemed, before he'd given her back her hand and pushed his trousers down enough not to catch and tangle. She shoved her own down, sucking in a breath when he lifted her up with hardly any trouble at all before she could fully kick a leg off. The offending article was tugged off and then he pressed her to the wall again, hot and solid against her.

His smile had an edge to it. A hint of teeth. "Damn the beasts?" He asked softly, a hand bringing her knee to his hip and keeping it there.

She wrapped her other leg around him with little hesitation, reaching between them.

"Yes." She grinned as she said it, certain that he'd be able to see it. Somehow.

He slid inside her slowly, stretching her wide. His shoulders bunched, a low sound echoing in the back of his throat as he entered her. She was less quiet about it, letting her head fall back with a moan and not caring if the worn brick snagged at her hat and hair.

_"Fuck."_ She muttered, feeling him twitch inside her as he held himself still.

A gust of air stroked her cheeks as he laughed. Actually laughed - low and soft and far too attractively.

"That is," he teased, "rather the _point_ , I imagine."

She flexed her legs and pulled him closer, deeper between her thighs. He shuddered, mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Then do it." She challenged around bared teeth, punctuating her words with a roll of her hips.

He did - one hand bracing on the wall beside her head as he thrusted up into her, leaning to cover her mouth with his when she moaned.

He tasted like blood and ash. A little bit of smoke. His tongue met hers when she tried to explore his mouth and shivers wracked her spine as he grazed his teeth over the slick muscle. She paid him back in kind by biting his lip, one hand fisting the back of his coat and reveling in the strength of his muscles when he moved.

He laughed again when he leaned away, free hand knocking the hat from her head and long fingers delving into her hair - uncaring that she'd bitten too hard and drawn blood. It added a tang to the next kiss, open-mouthed as the last and the next after it.

Each thrust of his hips sent a bolt of pleasure through her body and drove the reality of the Nightmare a little further from her brain. She chased after that rush, tilting her hips to better meet his, reaching between them to press shaky fingers to her clit and stroke herself in rough jerky circles.

The buckles of her clothes caught and tugged at his, leather on threadbare cotton, breasts bouncing a little every time she came down from a thrust. She panted when he pulled his mouth from hers, shuddering when he sought what skin wasn't obscured by cloth and raked his teeth over her throat.

The tension in her body snapped, pulled the strings of her muscles tight and a froth of expletives from her mouth as she came. Simon did not stop, chuckling breathlessly against the shell of her ear as she grabbed at whatever bit of him she could reach. His thumb took up the brisk pace her fingers abandoned, circling her clit as he fucked her towards another orgasm.

She cursed him through it, threatened to drag his sorry corpse throughout all of Yharnam if he stopped. The hand he'd tugged at her hair with muffled the rest of her tirade, a belated hiss leaving him after she bit his palm.

He pulled out as she came, epithets of his own stumbling past his lips as he finished against her thigh.

She sagged back against the wall, nerves alight and buzzing as if she'd taken a double dose of Arianna's blood and decided to lick a scrap of bolt paper for good measure.

Simon released her mouth, allowing her to drag more air into her lungs as he partly leaned against her. His breath tickled her cheek and the side of her neck, teasing over-sensitive skin.

"Fuck." She mumbled dazedly, blinking slowly in the hopes that her vision would steady itself. It didn't.

Simon held his breath, then started to chuckle. It became a tired laugh and he paid no mind to her hand loosening its hold on his coat to thump his back.

"I think," he managed between breaths, "I shall need a break first. A little rest, perhaps."

"You might be on to something." She conceded, lowering her arm to her side when it became too heavy to keep raised. "Nothing wrong with taking a break."

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough Simon on here. I had to try and fix it.


End file.
